Gundam Shorts
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: This is a series of one shorts that seem to keep comming. Rating for safety.


One short Gundam Wing Fic.

We don't own anything that will be coming out of this series of one shorts. This will be where we will put our one shorts for Gundam!

Gundam Shorts

By Elven Archer and Anime Cheetah.

"Duo! What did you do with my laptop?" Heero stated in his most deadly voice.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked seemingly genuinely confused by his angry friend. "I put your laptop back on your bed when I was finished with it! Besides I have something more important to ask you."

Heero raised an eye brow. "And what would that be?"

"Where in the nine hells is my NAILCLIPPER!"

"What? I didn't take-"

"MAXWERLL! WHERE IS MY KANATA?" an enraged Wufei yelled walking into the room.

"Hey guys? My pink shoes are missing; do you know where they got to?" Quetra asked as he walked into the room with Trowa. "And Trowa's mask is missing."

"Really? What does that have to do with my missing Laptop?"

"Or my nail clippers?"

"Or my sword?"

Laughter coincided with various thuds and shouts coincided with crashes filled the air. The boys all looked at each other knowingly. The siblings were at it again.

"Whose turn is it to go break up the argument?" Duo asked, since he'd lost track.

"Hey, Chihiro, Kale-" Duo stopped short as he had to duck out of the way of a flying object headed towards his head, but in the process slipped on the wet hardwood floor and landed with a thud on the floor. "What the hell?" he muttered as he sat up, and glancing behind him, he saw his nail clippers lying against the wall.

"Thanks Duo," a female voice laughed, "you were a great diversion!"

"What the-" Duo started as he looked across the room where the voice came from. There Duo saw his younger brother knocked out and hogtied on the floor, and Heero's younger sister standing over Duo's younger brother with one foot on the brother's shoulder. A couple feet away was Wufei's Katana (unsheathed), while the sheath laid at Heero's sister's feet. "Chihiro, un-hogtie Kale!"

"What were you two doing?" Duo angrily growled. "You should never do that to your friend!"

"Not even if he started the spy game?" Chihiro retorted, Duo's anger not chasing away her joy. "It was all his idea…besides I wasn't going to miss the chance to hit him."

"Why did he even start a spy game with you?" Duo asked wearily.

"Look around," Chihiro said seriously, "do you see any other siblings around? No. I didn't think so."

"Fine, But youi are going to have to talk to the others and un-hogtie Kale." Duo replied, taking the sword and sheath away from Chihiro, as the others came into the room.

"So she was the one?" Wufei asked still quite livid.

"Yep." Duo nodded. "Kale started it."

"Game?" Heero replied from where the laptop was plugged in.

"Spy game."

The others looked at Chihiro and glared. "You didn't have to go along with it." Quetra disappointedly said.

"It was either that, or do homework," Chihiro said like it was obvious. "This Spy game sounded way more entertaining…and I wasn't going to pass the chance to hit Kale."

"Do you know why he was doing that?" Trowa asked, standing from the hall to retrieve the mask that he had worn for the circus.

"Cause I'm the only other friend that he has?"

"Yes, but you didn't have to hit him,"

"_Yes_, I did."

"Why?"

"He stole my diary," Chihiro snapped, and kicked Kale hard in the side. "I found while I was searching his room,"

"Do you ask him why he took it?" Duo asked.

"No, and I don't care about why," Chihiro replied. "He got what he deserved."

"alright, now you have to help Quetra in sorting his paperwork, Trowa at the circus, and Wufei in the dojo." Heero told his sister in a voice that held no room for argument. "Kale will help me with tracking a hacker, Duo with fixing up his veriouis weapoins, and noin with the recrute profiles."

"Sounds good to me, He-chan." Duo replied as he walked out of the room.

"What ever happened to my shoes?" Quetra asked, as he glanced around the room.

"I left your shoes in the hall closet, but I used the shoe laces to hogtie Kale." Chihiro smirked as she down at her work.

"Untie him and resting me shoes. Or first day of punishment starts after that." Quetra replied.

Chihiro sighed, "Fine," she quickly untied Kale and walked away to restring Quetra's shoes.


End file.
